The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree named ‘Lady Laura.’ The new tree resulted from a spontaneous limb sport mutation of ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880). The ‘Cripps Pink’ tree containing the limb sport of the new variety was discovered growing in a cultivated area in Borenore NSW, Australia.